


Sappy Sterek Elevator Love

by Stereks_n_sourwolfies24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, M/M, Might turn into a series, One Shot, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereks_n_sourwolfies24/pseuds/Stereks_n_sourwolfies24
Summary: Got to find Scott, got to find Scott...Suddenly, he slowed to a halt. And so did his heart apparently because there lay an unconscious—please only be unconscious—Derek Hale in all his passed out wolfy glory sprawled on the floor of a dingy elevator shaft.Well shit.





	Sappy Sterek Elevator Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a sterek shipper for years and have been reading fics just as long but this is the first ever fic I’ve ever written so hopefully it’s not all completely horrible... I have no idea what I’m doing, this might turn into a longer fic (with chapters and everything wow!) but I’m currently attending high school and a lazy teenager so we’ll see how this goes first. Please leave comments/kudos and give criticism or advice because as previously stated - I’m pretty new to this and have literally no clue what I’m doing :)
> 
> Disclaimer: whilst I wish I owned these characters (because god knows Jeff Davis did them dirty and I’d totally give them the justice they deserved) I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS

Got to find Scott, got to find Scott...

Suddenly, he slowed to a halt. And so did his heart apparently because there lay an unconscious—please only be unconscious—Derek Hale in all his passed out wolfy glory sprawled on the floor of a dingy elevator shaft. 

Well shit.

He skidded onto his knees beside the eerily still body and sent out a silent prayer.

A rush of panic flooded him as he straddled Derek and shook him silly in an attempt to wake him.

“Come on Derek, come on.” He muttered frantically under his breath, patting Derek’s stubbled cheeks.

He smacked him, getting more and more frustrated and frightened with every second that went by without any flicker of life.

In a determined last-ditch effort, he balled up his fist ready to strike again...

But then a strong hand grasped his fist and he looked down to see Derek’s wide green-gray-blue-gold eyes staring up at him.

The tension seeped from his body as relief coursed through him and he slumped over Derek’s chest like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“Don’t you dare ever do that to me again sourwolf.. twice is enough already, okay?” He spoke quietly, voice muffled by Derek’s clothes, but he knew he’d heard him any way.

Slowly, as if he were afraid of rejection, Derek lifted his arms and folded them over Stiles, carefully engulfing him in his warm embrace. He nuzzled his nose into his hair, inhaling the scent of warmth and home and love and contentment.

“I won’t, promise”, He whispered and Stiles only clung to him tighter.

They’d be okay.


End file.
